iPick You, Always
by KrisLovesSeddie
Summary: Picks up after iGoodbye. This is Sam and Freddie's conversation regarding the events in the episode, and their past relationship. Seddie. SamPOV


**So yeah, iGoodbye was so emotional last night! I had this idea last night when I couldn't go to sleep because of jerky Freddie. This is how I think Sam and Freddie's next conversation will go…**

SPOV

With tears streaming down my face, I watched as my best friend Carly slowly walked towards her father, signifying the new life she was about to lead. The elevator doors closed, and I was left alone in the small cabin. Gingerly, I reached forward to press the number eight that would take me back to Spencer's lonely apartment.

When the doors slid back open, the first person I was Freddie sitting at the computer, looking particularly upset. Gibby had retreated to the couch and was messing around on his phone, and Spencer was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Spence?" I asked Freddie as I stepped of the elevator.

"Up in Carly's room, I think. He said he needed to be alone." He replied, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Should we leave?" I asked, placing my hand on the counter.

"I think. I just wanted to make sure you are okay?" He asked, covering my hand with his own.

"I'll be fine." I said, as I turned to grab my bag off the floor.

"You going home?" He asked.

"I don't know really. This is more my home then anywhere." I said turning back to him.

"Can we go talk?" He asked cautiously.

"About what?" I questioned, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Everything." He said.

"Yeah. It'll be good." I said.

"Fire escape?" He asked.

"I'll be there in ten." I said with a small smile.

"My mom's not home. The door will be unlocked."

He got up then, grabbing his bag as well, and headed to the door, grabbing his jacket before turning to Gibby.

"Let's go Gib." He said.

"See you soon, Sam." He told me before they made their way out of the apartment.

I took a deep breath then, knowing I would need it to calm my nerves. The emotion of the night was really wearing me out. I knew Freddie and I needed to talk though. Like, seriously talk. I was pretty certain something had happened between him and Carly tonight, but I'm not sure. I was going to find out though. I would make certain of that.

After a few minutes, I went across the hall and gently opened the door to the Benson's home. I smelt the familiar smell of Lysol in the air from Crazy's abundant cleaning. I made my way to Freddie's bedroom, and smiled at the sight. It was a lot different than the last time I saw it. His bed was unmade, he had a few shirts strewn across the floor, must of his Galaxy Wars memorabilia had been stored away, and finally his precious laptop was left up on his bed.

I walked over to his open window, and cringed slightly at the freezing air, then knocked gently on the window. I could feel the déjà vu wash over me. He was sitting on a blanket on the floor, and he looked up at me, offering me his hand, and helped pull me over the window ledge to sit down by him. Our shoulders were pressed against each other, and it felt so _right. _

"It's going to be a lot different, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Completely different." I whispered back.

"She will keep in touch though." He said.

"I know. Just the show has been a part of lives for five years." I said, getting emotional again.

"We knew it would have to end at some point."

"I just didn't think it would be so soon. And definitely didn't think it would be this way." I replied.

"Me either…" He said softly, trailing off.

We sat like that for a few minutes, and I contemplated how I wanted to ask my next question. It was going to hurt any way.

"What happened between you two tonight." I asked quietly, my voice failing me and cracking at the end. He stared me flabbergasted.

"Umm… what do you mean?" He asked.

"I can see right through both of you. Just tell me the truth." I said harshly, turning my head away from him.

"The whole truth?" He asked.

"Every last detail." I said.

"Don't judge me until you hear the whole story, Sam." He said, "Look, I was in the studio packing my stuff up when she came in. We were talking, and then she grabbed my hand suddenly. I didn't really know what was going on, but she kissed me. I'm not going to lie to you, but I did kiss her back." He whispered, and I felt my heart stop, "But it didn't mean anything. It was goodbye, a thank you. It lasted maybe 3 seconds. Neither of us felt anything, nothing at all. When we walked out, I even through my hand up, because I've been given crap by everyone about you being my second choice, but since I didn't feel anything, I knew it wasn't anything. All of those feelings I once had for her, they vanished." He said, completely out of breath.

"That's all?" I asked, still not making eye contact with him.

"Well, after that, in her room, she asked about you. She asked where we stood, and I told her I didn't know. I told her about the phone call, and trying to change for you, and how I've noticed a difference in you, and her words verbatim were "Go talk to her"." He said, grabbing my cold hand.

"So that phone conversation…" I trailed off, turning my head towards him and looking into his big brown eyes.

"I never got an answer." He smirked.

"What if I said no?" I asked smiling, intertwining our fingers together, and he grasped my hand tightly.

"Then I'd say we have plenty of time to wait." He smiled, and I returned a smile of my own.

"What if I'd said yes?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I'd say 'let me do that'." And he suddenly leaned forward and caught my lip between his own, before sucking gently on it. I moaned in response, and wrapped my arm around his neck, slipping my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

We kissed like that, passionately and unhurried, for a while. It felt like home. It felt familiar and safe. I frowned when he pulled away to rest his forehead against my own.

"So do you want to get back together?" He asked breathily.

"Yes." I said simply before bringing his lips back to my own.

**What did you think? Leave a review, and I will be happy to answer your questions. Don't worry… I am going to continue to right Seddie stories for you all. Let's just hope we can see a Nathan Kress appearance in Sam and Cat! **


End file.
